Anatasma's Bite (Creepypasta)
by MegaLucarioMann
Summary: A chilling story about my experiences of Mario and Luigi: Dream Team. However, this isn't your ordinary Creepypasta...Why? Well...you'll see...


My name is Aidan, and I love to play video games. I've been playing them since I was little, but despite this, a few years ago, I didn't have very broad horizons as to what I played. I was mostly a Nintendo person. You'd think someone of my age at the time, which was around 14, would be into more games such as Call of Duty or Halo. But since I didn't own an Xbox or even a Playstation, Nintendo was my life. I owned a PC sure, and I loved playing games like Team Fortress 2 or Castle Crashers with friends, but nothing could compare to the sheer joy I got out of my Nintendo systems. There were many franchises I loved to play such as Zelda, Sonic and Pokemon, but one of my favorites was definitely Mario. The Mario games were very special to me. The first one I played was New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS after my friend showed it to me, and I've been hooked on the series ever since. I've beaten many Mario games in my time with my favorites being Super Mario Galaxy, and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, but I still very much loved the Mario and Luigi games. A lot of people I know prefer Bowser's Inside Story out of the four, but my personal favorite was always Dream Team. That is, until I had lost it. Yeah, I wasn't the most responsible kid that I knew because I was always losing my DS games, because they were so small and hard to keep track of. However that's beside the point.

One day, I was playing Smash Bros for 3DS, because Smash for Wii U had not come out yet. And though I loved Smash Brothers, I was honestly getting kind of bored, so I decided to go get my case of DS games to see what I could find. I honestly felt like playing Bravely Default, but it wasn't there. I went to see if it was in its case, and I saw something that blew me away. It was Dream Team! I couldn't believe it! I suddenly remembered that when I first got Bravely Default, Dream Team was in my DS, and I put it in the Bravely Default case to keep it safe, ironically enough. I immediately raced upstairs to put it in my DS. I was about to enter Neo Bowser Castle at the end of the game. But I figured, since it had been a while when I last played it, I decided to start a new game. Everything was normal, just as fun and exciting as I had remembered it, from the boss theme I loved so much, to the exhilarating giant bosses.

About a week later, I was back at Neo Bowser Castle. I couldn't wait since I hadn't played the game up to this point, and I was excited to see what happened. I collected that final Pillo, then I headed inside. It was as great as I expected. I specifically remember enjoying the fights with Kamek and Giant Bowser. After climbing some more of the castle, I met Bowser and Antasma. Antasma went on gloating about the power he possessed, as I expected and once he mentioned his alliance with Bowser, I couldn't believe what happened. It was the exact opposite of what I had expected. Bowser had betrayed HIM! But here's where things got a little weird. Antasma had gotten mad, nothing unusual there, but Antasma charged into bowser, and sent him flying. He landed in the ocean off of the Island and the last I saw of him was his arm reaching out of the water, gasping for air. Was I seeing this right? I knew the game was rated E-10 rather than E, but I didn't think it would have been THIS bad! That wasn't even the worst part!

"He is gone…...I can sense it…vhat a vaste of my time." Mario and Luigi were furious. So was Dreambert. More furious than both of them. The weird part about this is that none of it was supernatural. The things that he was saying were still in text, like they always had been. Dreambert spoke up. "He had the Dream stone! Is that not what you were after this whole time Antasma?! What will become of you now?!" Antasma held up the Dream Stone. Everyone was shocked "Stubborn fools….Do you really think I would discard of the Dream Stone after all of the effort I put into stealing it? I merely swiped it as I disposed of him."

The Paratroopa carrying the princess attempted to flee and take the Princess with him. However, with the Dream Stone, His attempt was unsuccessful. "Dream Stone, Bring me the Princess so that I may take her power!" The Princess Floated toward Antasma, unable to move similar to the way she was sucked into the Dream World near the beginning of the game. "Mario! Luigi!" She floated closer and closer to Antasma, but rather than drain her power from her like I would've expected him to, something different happened. She stopped in front of Antasma, stuck in midair. "Say goodbye to your Princess Mario Brothers!" The Mario Bros. were in too much shock to move, or do anything for that matter. And frankly, so was I. All I could do was press A to see what would happen next. My thumb shakier each time. Before I knew what was happening Antasma bit into Peach's neck. Original I know, but it was still terrifying nonetheless She started to fade as Antasma would suck out her life essence. Speaking of, there was no blood. Not a drop. Which is what vampires want right? So why would he- Before I could finish my thought, I noticed Antasma was glowing. Peach was transparent, but somehow was still being being bitten into. The last of her energy started to fade as she let out a final scream. "MARIOOOOOO….." Her scream faded out, as if it was now in the distance. But it wasn't….and neither was she…

Antasma started to laugh, and as he was, his voice started to change. It almost sounded like a woman's. As it was changing he glowed much brighter than before, so much, that he was entirely enclosed in light. I didn't know what was going on. All I knew is I was afraid. I suddenly noticed tears on my face. Not out of sadness, but out of fear. I hadn't been crying, or at least, I didn't think I had been. After I wiped the tears off, The glowing stopped. It didn't fade, It just…..went away. What I saw next shocked me more than it did Mario and Luigi. It was peach, but she looked different. Was it like the Shadow Queen? Not quite, while there were a few similarities, there were also differences. Peach's dress, while still purple like the Shadow, was a little lighter shade and was missing her cloak. Her hair was about the halfway point between Shadow Queen's and Peach's lengthwise, and she had bat wings on her dress, As well as fangs.

"What a fantastic new body! What say I put it to the test?" She exclaimed. (Author's note: I am now referring to Antasma as a girl since he is now in Peach's body.) Starlow suddenly appeared "Peach?! Is that you?! Wake up!" Antasma laughed "The one you call 'Peach' is no more…...I am merely using her as a body to reside in." Antasma said smugly. Starlow was furious. She charged towards Antasma, but before she could do anything, Antasma grabbed her telepathically with the new power she had gained from peach, kind of like when Peach threw Bowser out of the castle in the beginning of Bowser's Inside Story, and pulled Starlow in towards her. She bit starlow as she did Peach, and gained a new star on her crown. "Where were you?" I was confused. Who was she talking to? "Why did you leave me? Why did you leave us?" Antasma then used her combined power to create a large flash of light that happened not just in front of the screen, but in front of my eyes.

Before I knew it, I was in my bed. It was morning. 6:00 AM. Was it a dream? It couldn't have been! It seemed so real! I decided to walk downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast, when I noticed something on the counter. It was my copy of Mario and Luigi: Dream Team. My mom walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Aidan. While I was cleaning the basement last night, I found that game inside a case it wasn't supposed to be in. What did I tell you about organizing your games?" Despite my shock, I took the game "Sorry mom, I'll go put it away after breakfast. After I ate, I took the game downstairs and put it into my 3DS.


End file.
